One Wrong Move
by Kiara-Zzyopen
Summary: COMPLETE: BtVS HP future fic. Dawn makes some bad relationship choices, how will she deal with them?
1. The Arguement

**A/N:** My sort-of muse (who gives me an idea for a story and then deserts me to finish it) gave me this idea, and I just had to get it down! Anyway, this is going to be a fairly short fic, not like the Witches Watcher (or as I've so fondly named it, the bane of my existence), probably about 5 chappies.  
  
**Disclaimer:** It's mine! All mine, dammit! OK; I own nothing. Happy now?

**SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY- CHAPTER 1: THE ARGUEMENT**  
  
Dawn Summers smiled as her glass automatically refilled itself. She was sitting in the kitchen of 12 Grimmuld Place at her laptop, researching a weird demon who likes to steal tennis racquets and baseball bats. The rest of the Scoobies and herself had been part of the wizarding world for nearly two years now after having 'regrouped' in England about a year after Sunnydale went below sea level.  
  
After the first's defeat, the Scoobies had all separated; Buffy and Dawn went travelling, Xander went to Africa, Willow went with Kennedy to Brazil, Giles went to Cleveland and Spike was in LA.  
  
Once everything was sorted at the new hellmouth in Cleveland, Giles returned to England to restart the watchers council, leaving Faith and Robin in charge of the newly called slayers.  
  
Buffy and Dawn joined him in time for Dawn to start school and so that both girls could be close to their father figure. For Spike, old habits die hard, as he followed Buffy to England. But it paid off; the slayer and the second vampire with a soul were an item and had been for over a year.  
  
Xander was asked by Giles to be a Watcher (well, he had enough experience of working with slayers and fighting demons) and had settled in England after going there to train. Finally, Willow had returned to her family-of- spirit after a messy break-up with Kennedy.  
  
The red-headed Wicca got a job teaching a 'Wandless Defence' class at a wizarding school. She had soon recognised the signs for an apocalypse happening in the world that was so new to her and found out about Voldermort and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
She told Giles, who told Buffy, who told Dawn, who told Andrew, who told Spike, who told Xander, who told the slayers in Cleveland, who told Robin, who told Faith, who told Angel, who told his team and voila! You've just added an extra army or two to the war. The Cleveland slayers were on red alert, Angel and his team moved over to England and the Scoobies moved into Grimmuld Place.  
  
Two years on, the war still hadn't come to a head; and it didn't show any sign that it was going to. The slayers in Cleveland were still ready to come if there was an attack, but it wasn't a priority. Angel and his team had returned to Wolfram and Hart after a couple of months. The Scoobies, although still living at the 'centre of operations', had stopped devoting all their time to the wizarding world started fighting demons again.  
  
And that is where the story begins.  
  
Dawn was now research girl. Willow was concentrating on having as much power as she did when Tara died, but good power not evil-dark-veiny power, so Dawn had taken over. Xander was also getting good at the research, although he didn't enjoy it as much as Dawn. Anya's death had made him more serious; he was still Xander, but he was more mature now.  
  
Also, both he and Dawn had been able to use a wand and that made them more useful in fighting the good fight. Well, it did make sense...how else could they have stayed alive for so long on a frigging hellmouth without any magical protection? Some of the teachers at Hogwarts had started teaching Dawn and Xander how to 'work the mojo' in private lessons as Dawn was way behind her age group and Xander was too old for Hogwarts.  
  
Between their frequent visits to Hogwarts and being members of the Order, Dawn, Xander and the rest of the Scoobies had gotten to know the 'golden trio', some better than others, and they had formed a close friendship (or possibly more?) over the course of the year-and-a-bit.  
  
"Hey Dawn." Harry sat next to his girlfriend, dumping a bag on the floor. He had asked her out not long after she moved into the order headquarters and had been dating ever since.  
  
"Hi." She replied curtly.  
  
"Come on Dawn," He whined, "I'll only be gone for one night!"  
  
"Only one night...but you disappeared for a week last month and then for a few days last week. It seems like you're never here." Now it was Dawn's turn to whine.  
  
"I'll make it up to you." He said suggestively. "Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Don't I always?" She leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, but when she went to pull away, Harry pulled her back. He deepened the kiss and she slid her arms around his neck. They were interrupted by a cough/ gagging sound from the doorway.  
  
"Draco! It's great to see you...don't you knock?" Dawn gave Draco a quick hug before remembering, and ignoring, Harry's 'five foot rule'.  
  
"Knock? To come into the kitchen? I don't think so Summers." He turned to Harry, who was glaring at the arm he had slung around Dawn's shoulder, and greeted him in their usual fashion. "Scarhead."  
  
"Git." Harry replied in the same icily polite tone with a barely visible nod of his head. Despite working for the same goal, they still couldn't get along.  
  
Draco had become a spy for the order in his sixth year at Hogwarts. The children of death eaters didn't have to take the mark until they left school for fear of it being discovered. So after leaving Hogwarts, Draco moved into Grimmuld Place and only went out under one of Willow's heaviest glamour spells.  
  
"Any word on Granger and the Weasel?" Draco addressed his comment to Dawn knowing the reply he would get back from Harry, who was still glaring at his arm around Dawn like he wished it would catch fire.  
  
"We heard from them this morning. They're still tracking death eaters in Wales and they hope to be back in about two weeks. What about you; Crabbe find out anything?" Dawn was making no attempt to move Draco's arm. 'Well,' she reasoned, 'he IS cute. And it's just a friendly thing. And it really annoys Harry!'  
  
"Nothing of any importance. Voldermort biding his time blah, blah, blah, waiting for the right moment blah, blah, blah." Draco sighed, frowning.  
  
Crabbe Jr. had 'reformed' after seeing his partner in crime, Goyle, killed in front of him by their so-called-master.  
  
Goyle hadn't been the only one. About a quarter of all the Slytherin's that Draco went to school with were either dead or insane. And even more of their parents. Lucious Malfoy, right-hand-man to Voldermort himself, was killed by an auror during his sons seventh year.  
  
"No news is good news, right?" Dawn said chirpily, smiling a little.  
  
'How can that girl always be so damn cheery? It's so bloody irritating! Ahh, well. She's still ruddy adorable.' Draco listened to his inner voice in horror. Did he just think that Dawn Summers, girlfriend of St. Potter, was cute!?! That couldn't be right; he decided to settle on one of the more comforting possibilities. Maybe he was ill or delusional or dying; that must be it.  
  
Although, he had been think that quite a lot recently... No! This wasn't going to happen; he did not fancy Dawn Summers. He was only nice to her to piss off Potter!  
  
"I've gotta be off." Harry said, lifting the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Where are you going? Off to play secret agents for Dumbledore?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Actually yeah; being as I can actually go outside without a spell and protection and all." Harry retorted.  
  
"Now, now, boys, play nice."  
  
"Bye Dawn; have a nice time sitting all alone with only that stupid idiot for company." Harry kissed Dawn on the cheek.  
  
'Could have worse company.' Dawn thought inwardly. Then she spoke aloud: "I thought we might go patrolling, actually. What d' you say, Drake?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Sure. Sounds like a blast." He looped his arm around her shoulders again, feeling Harry's eyes bore into him. 'Ahh, sod it and sod him!'  
  
"Great, it's a date! I'll see you out, Harry." Dawn dragged her muttering boyfriend out to the hall. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You and Malfoy? Patrolling? Together? Over my dead body!" He half squeaked, half commanded.  
  
"Harry, I'm 19, I can take care of myself. Besides you might get lucky. He's not great at self defence and a demon might kill him."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up and he considered. "OK- but be careful. You don't know what he's capable of."  
  
"Oh, don't I? He's on our side Harry. When are you going to get that through your thick skull?"  
  
She stalked up the stairs, leaving Harry standing behind her. He seemed about to follow her, but stopped. He threw up his hands in defeat, shouldered his bag and walked out the door.  
  
Draco had been watching the exchange with some interest and no small measure of surprise. Dawn had stood up for him. Why? He headed up the stairs to find out.  
  
He pushed open the door to the room that Dawn and Harry had been sharing for the last couple of months...and got hit in the chest by a sharp object.  
  
"Oh my God, Draco! I'm so sorry. Here let me take a look at you." Draco was dimly aware of some sound coming from Dawn's kissable lips ('Kissable lips? Where did that come from?'), but was more concerned about the blood pouring from the wound that was staining his emerald coloured shirt. Well, maybe 'pouring' was a bit extreme; but there was definite leakage!  
  
Dawn pulled Draco over to the bed, pushed him down on it and pulled his shirt off.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, mudblood?" The old Malfoy defence mechanism kicked in once again; It had most girls quivering in their boots. But not Dawn Summers.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me Malfoy! If I don't look at that wound on you chest it could get infected. And didn't we talk about knocking?"  
  
"I'm touched that you care." Draco saw no reason to point out that he could heal himself with his wand; especially as Dawn's slim fingers were already rubbing a crème around the cut. "What were you doing?"  
  
Dawn blushed a little. "He just annoyed me, that's all. He's never here. And we had this fight and I had to take it out on someone and Spike suggested darts the last time this happened."  
  
"Last time? It happens a lot?" He asked, eyeing the door that had several little holes in the back.  
  
"No. Only twice, well, three times counting today. But I- Oh God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You! You're Draco Malfoy and I'm whingeing to you about problems I'm having with, and I quote, 'the-boy-who-wont-bloody-die'"  
  
"You're not whingeing." Dawn was surprised at the softness of his voice and looked into his eyes. She broke eye contact after a moment, blushing even more.  
  
As Draco looked into her eyes, he saw her soul. That sounds a bit corny, but it was true. He could see the spark of life and determination, tainted with the loss she had seen over the years. He knew that look as he recognised it in himself. He flinched at she broke the contact and then flinched again as she sprayed a cool, stinging liquid on his injury.  
  
"Sorry, it'll sting a bit." Dawn bobbed her head and blew on it gently. "Better?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Draco put his hand under her chin and lifted it to look into her eyes. "Much." Was all he said as he lowered his head to meet her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, like many first kisses. The second was fiery and passionate. Their tongues engaged in a battle that left them both gasping for air. But they didn't stop.  
  
Dawn could feel his erection pressing up against her and felt a heat build at the pit of her stomach. Draco lifted her top over her head and threw it to the side where his shirt still lay. Not breaking the kiss, he reached round and unhooked her blue lace bra and tossed it away.  
  
Dawn rubbed her hands up and down Draco's back before settling one at the nape of his neck, tugging on the blond hair there. Draco removed his own jeans before pushing Dawn's trousers to the floor and kicking them away, leaving them discarded with the rest of their clothing as they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

When Dawn awoke the next morning with a body lying next to her that defiantly wasn't Harry's, reality came flooding back. She looked at the clock next to the bed and gasped.  
  
"Draco. Draco. Malfoy! Get up you lazy git." She hissed as Draco woke up.  
  
"Whoa, git?" He shuddered. "You sound just like that ponce Potter."  
  
"Get up, you have to go...now! Harry's only gone for one night and my sister and Spike will be here any minute!"  
  
"Right, Potter." His smile faded and was replaced by a scowl as he thought of his enemy. "I'll be off then."  
  
He hurriedly pulled his jeans on and gathered up the rest of his clothing before sauntering out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Draco? What were you doing in Dawn's room?"  
  
"Ginny, hi. How are you?"  
  
"Fine. You didn't answer my question." Ginny had grown up over the years. She had grown into her looks and oozed confidence as she stood, arms folded across her chest.  
  
"What question was that again?" Draco asked sweetly.  
  
"Why were you in Dawn's room?" Ginny said through clenched teeth. She wasn't in the mood for his games right now.  
  
"I had to talk to her about something." He said after a pause. 'Damn, that sounded so fake.' He thought. 'Note to self, must make up better excuses for next time...Wait, next time? This was a mistake, wasn't it?'  
  
"You had to talk to her about something? Did you have to do it topless?" She asked reasonably.  
  
"Bloody hell." He muttered. "Ginny, you're Dawn's best friend, right? Good. Then go and bug her." He stormed off leaving an annoyed red-head in his wake.  
  
"Ohh, Dawn." Ginny called, flinging open the door. "I think we need to have a little chat."  
  
"Wh-What about?"  
  
"Draco spent the night here, didn't he?" Ginny got strait to the point as usual.  
  
"What? No! That's redicul..." she trailed off seeing Ginny's look. "Yes." She admitted meekly.  
  
"Dawn! I thought you loved Harry!"  
  
"I did! I do! We had a fight." She flopped down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"About what?" Ginny asked, sitting next to Dawn.  
  
"Nothing." Dawn scuffed the floor with her toe.  
  
"It must have been a pretty big nothing! I can't believe you had sex with Malfoy of all people. It'll kill Harry when he finds out; or he'll kill Malfoy when he finds out. Whichever, it's not gonna be good."  
  
"And that's why he's not going to find out, right? Because you're the only one who knows and you're my best friend and you wouldn't betray me like that, right?" Dawn pleaded.  
  
"I don't think you should be talking about betrayal, Dawn." Ginny said coldly. Then she sighed. "Fine! I won't tell him. It was just a one off...wasn't it?"  
  
"Definitely a one off. Thank you thank you thank you!" Dawn said certainly, hugging Ginny.  
  
"What was a one off?" Buffy snuck up on the two girls.  
  
"Buffy! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Dawn clutched her hand over her heart dramatically.  
  
"You're young, you'll live. So what 'cha talking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really...is Spike downstairs?"  
  
Dawn led her sister away chattering brightly, trying to push away the feeling of guilt growing in her stomach.

* * *

Well; Should I continue? Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. The Secret

**A/N**: My sort-of muse (who gives me an idea for a story and then deserts me to finish it) gave me this idea, and I just had to get it down! Anyway, this is going to be a fairly short fic, not like the Witches Watcher (or as I've so fondly named it, the bane of my existence), probably about 5 chappies.  
  
**Disclaimer:** It's mine! All mine, dammit! OK; I own nothing. Happy now?

Thanks to the reviewers: **Draco-FutureBF, Charlotte and LizaGirl,** I'm glad you like the story enough to say so; You guys are great!

This follows directly on from the last chapter.  
  
**SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY- CHAPTER 2: THE SECRET**  
  
"Dawn!" Spike rushed over and hugged his 'little sister' before stiffening and stepping back. He held her by the shoulders and sniffed the air. "Niblet; is there anything you need to tell me?"  
  
"Err...no?" She tried, knowing by the anger on his face that there was no point.  
  
"I'll bloody kill him!" He ignored Dawn and vamped out, storming past a stunned Buffy and Willow.  
  
"What is going on here?" Willow asked, stumbling as the vampire pushed past her.  
  
"That prick Malfoy!" Spike blurted out.  
  
"Yeah; what about him?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
  
"I can smell him all over her." Someone who didn't know Spike would be very afraid of the snarling vampire...someone who did know Spike would also be afraid at his enraged expression.  
  
"What do you mean?" Realisation dawned on the blond slayers face. "Oh no; Dawn, you didn't?" Dawn suddenly found the floor very interesting. "How could you do this to Harry?"  
  
"He doesn't have to know. Spike, please." Dawn begged, giving him her best puppy eyes.  
  
The blond vampire calmed down a little and his human face returned. "Fine; I won't tell him. But he'll find out Dawn, they always do." He only used her real name when he was really serious. He punctuated his statement by wagging his finger almost comically.  
  
"Do you think I should tell him?" Dawn asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"I've been here, Dawnie," apparently it was Willow's turn to impart some wisdom, "the thing with Oz, Xander and me. We tried to keep secrets and it went all kabloomy."  
  
"So I should tell him?"  
  
"That's up to you, but if it was just a mistake then I wouldn't bother." Buffy advised.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be telling me to be honest?" Dawn asked sceptically.  
  
"Why spoil your relationship with Harry for one mistake?" Buffy shrugged at the look Willow was giving her. "Like I said, it's your decision."  
  
"Hello? Is anybody ho-ome?" Harry's voice wafted in.  
  
"In here." Dawn fought to keep her voice steady with all the eyes in the room on her.  
  
Harry came in and dumped his bag on the floor and walked over to Dawn. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing all the serious faces in the room.  
  
"Nothing." Dawn said quickly. "Erm...how's things?" She asked more normally.  
  
"Fine." Harry looked around, still suspicious.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty back from his secret mission. What was it this time? Alphabetising Dumbledore's socks?" Draco sneered as he came down the stairs. The temperature in the room seemed to drop about 50 degrees.  
  
Dawn stiffened and moved closer to Harry, Spike looked like he was sitting on a crucifix and Willow and Buffy were giving Draco death glares. Harry looked confused. It was only 18 hours since Dawn had told him to give Malfoy a chance, and now she seemed to hate him too.  
  
"Malfoy. How was patrolling? Did Dawn have to save your ass much?" He retorted.  
  
"It was most...satisfying. And your lovely girlfriend took good care of my ass." He leered with a look at Dawn. This confused Harry even more. What was he insinuating? And why was Dawn blushing?  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here." Dawn said and went upstairs. A bewildered Harry followed and left Draco in a room with a slayer, a vampire and a Wicca who all hated him.  
  
"Draco, sit. I think it's about time you and I had a little chat." Buffy said, forcing him into an ugly blue armchair.

* * *

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Harry asked when he closed the door to their room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dawn said, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
"Look at me." Harry commanded. He took both of Dawn's hands, led her over to their bed and pulled her to sit down on it with him. "Something's bothering you. Tell me, I'll understand."  
  
Tears formed in Dawn's eyes and she quickly looked down. This alarmed Harry; she was normally so happy. "What's wrong? You're family? Is it Draco? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No! No, I'm fine, really. I don't know what's got into me." She laughed uneasily. "I'm fine. What I really want to hear about is what you've been up to." Dawn smiled, and Harry seemed to be satisfied.  
  
"I don't think that's important do you? We've got a lot of catching up to do..." He gently pushed her back on the bed and started kissing her, leaving Malfoy at the mercy of Dawn's family.

* * *

"Dawn?" Buffy knocked on her sister's door. Hearing no reply she pushed it open gently. "Oh, Dawn." Buffy rushed over to her sister who was sitting on the bed with the sheet pulled around her. "It's OK." She hugged her sister and felt wet tears on her shoulder.  
  
"Harry said I could find you up here." She said when Dawn had finished crying, but her eyes filled with tears at her boyfriend's name. "Don't start that again." She spoke gently and kindly.  
  
"I only did it cause I felt guilty." Dawn sobbed.  
  
"Did wha- oh." Buffy sighed. "Dawn, you've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're not gonna like hearing this, but it's your own fault."  
  
"I didn't ask Draco to kiss me!" She said indignantly.  
  
"But you didn't pull away." Buffy stroked Dawn's hair soothingly. "You made your bed, sweetie, now you've got some choices to make: Draco, Harry or neither. Something, or someone, made you cheat on Harry. Think about it." Buffy started to leave the room. "Oh yeah, dinners ready in five. You might want to get dressed."  
  
She went back downstairs leaving Dawn staring after her. Why did she cheat on Harry? Did she like Draco? Sure, well not so much his personality, but he was hot. Did she want to be with Draco? No, well, probably not. Did she still love Harry? Yes...or she thought it was yes...

* * *

Dinner time: The one time of day when everyone is forced into one room, one suffocatingly small room with a big table in. They all sat in the same places every night, even when hardly anyone was present. Professor Dumbledore at the head; then other Hogwarts teachers; then aurors; then ministry workers and finally everyone else. The only people there today were the Scoobies, Harry, Draco, Tonks and the Weasly's (minus Ron).  
  
Dawn took her seat between Harry and Buffy...and opposite Draco, who kept giving her funny unreadable looks.  
  
Harry leant over and kissed her on the cheek. One of those looks from Draco. He whispered something in her ear and squeezed her hand. Another look. The food appeared in front of them, courtesy of Mrs Weasly and people started eating.  
  
Harry was getting seriously 'wierded out', as Dawn would put it. Draco was staring at his girlfriend who was determined not to meet the blond's eyes and was much quieter than usual.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry whispered.  
  
Dawn nodded and reached for another breadstick. Instead of grabbing the breadstick, she felt another hand and jumped back when she saw whose it was; Draco's.  
  
"Why are you so jumpy?" Harry hissed.  
  
"I'm fine, OK! Why can't you just accept that!" Dawn hissed back, although a lot louder than Harry and several people heard and looked around.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I just worry about you." Harry gave her his best lost- little-boy eyes.  
  
"You don't have to apologise. I should be the one to apologise." She felt guilty again.  
  
"I think I do have to apologise." Harry paused before continuing. "I have to go away again."  
  
"What? For how long? Where?" Dawn was getting herself worked up.  
  
"Hush, it'll only be fore a couple of weeks, max."  
  
"A couple of weeks? When I can't see you or talk to you. I won't even know if you're alive!" Dawn had progressed from a quite whisper into an almost-shout and everyone was listening to their conversation. Especially Draco.  
  
"Dawn, you know this is important." Harry reasoned.  
  
"Let me guess it's some secret mission that only you can do? Yeah right! No- one else has to go away as much and why can't one of them go instead of you for once?" Dawn noticed everyone staring at them and calmed down. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm being selfish, but I guess I just miss you." She sighed. "When do you leave?"  
  
"...Tonight." He said quietly.  
  
"Tonight? You only just got back! I'm so sick of this, Harry." Dawn stood up and stalked away from the table, leaving the surprised and uncomfortable witches and wizards behind her.  
  
"Dawn, wait!" Harry called at her retreating back.  
  
Dawn looked over her shoulder. "Just go Harry." She said quietly before leaving the room.  
  
"She's right, Harry." Tonks acknowledged. "You do more than your share. I can go on this trip if you like."  
  
"No, it's alright. She'll get over it." Harry said dismissively.  
  
"She's got a bit of a nerve, if you ask me. What Harry does for the order is important." Bill Weasly said. "She should understand that."  
  
"She does. She'll be fine tomorrow. Thanks though." Harry smiled at Tonks.  
  
"If you say so." The pink haired auror turned her attention back to her food.

* * *

"Hey, Dawn! Are you up for patrolling?" Buffy asked as her sister entered the lounge.  
  
"Sure." Dawn replied shortly. She was mad at Harry, but felt guilty too, and the two emotions kept interfering with each other. On one hand Harry deserved it because he was never around for her. On the other hand she shouldn't have slept with Draco just to get back at him. And guilt was the winning emotion at the moment.  
  
On an aside, Dawn was wondering why this was affecting her so much. Lately she was feeling all emotional. She kept snapping at Harry and crying over everything. It wasn't like her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Draco asked smoothly, interrupting Dawn's thoughts.  
  
"Umm, I guess not." Willow said giving Dawn and Harry anxious glances.  
  
"The more the merrier, right Wills?" Xander said, not knowing about what happened between Draco and Dawn the previous night.  
  
"How about you, Harry? Wanna go kick the baddies asses?" Buffy swung an axe around her fingers.  
  
"Don't you have some packing to do?" Dawn asked him curtly.  
  
"I guess I better." He said, almost sadly. "Bye Dawn, I'll be gone by the time you get back."  
  
"Fine. See you later."  
  
The group left about five minutes later. Harry had been unable to talk to Dawn properly and was feeling bad about it.  
  
"You know, my offer still stands." Tonks appeared beside Harry.  
  
"Thanks Tonks, but-"  
  
"But what? Dawn isn't gonna take much more of this." She pointed out.  
  
"Are you sure? Thanks, Tonks. I'm meeting Dumbledore at midnight, if it's OK with you then we can both go and meet him and I can explain."  
  
Meanwhile, Dawn was venting her anger on some unsuspecting vampires. The group had been ambushed by a very large nest and they had their work cut out for them. But with a slayer, a vampire, a Wicca, a witch and two wizards how could they lose?  
  
It came to a point when everyone was finishing off the vampires. Buffy and Spike were fighting two vampires and everyone else was fighting one each. Dawn finished off her vampire quite quickly as it was only a fledgling, and not a particularly strong one at that. She looked around. Xander and Willow were holding their own against a couple of fairly experienced vampires. Buffy and Spike were double teaming those attacking them but Draco was having some difficulties. He too was fighting a new vamp, but he didn't have much experience and he'd lsot his wand ages ago, so Dawn grudgingly went to help him.  
  
The vampire was surprisingly strong and threw Draco into a wall. A couple of punches later, Dawn followed. She landed on to of Draco and sat up. By now, there was only one other vampire left and Willow and Xander were taking care of that. Buffy and Spike quickly staked the vampire attacking Dawn and Draco.  
  
With all the vampires taken care of, Buffy, Spike, Willow and Xander looked to where Dawn was still sitting astride Draco's stomach. They seemed frozen, almost glaring into each others eyes. Spike growled.  
  
"Err, Dawn?" Buffy said tentatively.  
  
The reaction was instant. Dawn sprung as far away from Draco as she could get and Draco sat up smirking.  
  
"I think we've had enough for tonight, don't you?" Willow said calmly. "How about we head back?"  
  
She was granted nods from everyone else and they left he alley where they had been fighting.  
  
Spike kept on growling all the way home. Willow walked in silence, but she kept on shooting worried looks at Dawn. Buffy had firmly placed herself next to Dawn and kept on glaring at Draco, almost daring him to try and get closer to her sister. Draco kept smirking and Dawn was off in another world.  
  
One person was even more confused than the rest; Xander didn't know anything about Draco's and Dawn's 'one-off-mistake'. "Am I missing something here?"

* * *

"Where's the golden boy?" a voice sneered from the doorway.  
  
"Draco; you scared me. I guess Harry left while we were patrolling...not that you care." She said, not knowing that Harry was on his way back from meeting Dumbledore at that minute.  
  
"You're right I don't care about him. But I do care about you." He kissed her gently, but Dawn pulled away.  
  
"No. Last night was a mistake. One I am not keen on repeating." Dawn pushed herself away from Draco.  
  
"Why not? We had fun? Anyway, it doesn't mean anything; it's just sex. It's not like Potter will find out; I'm not trying to steal you from him." Draco moved closer to Dawn.  
  
"Oh so that's what all this is about; you getting one up on Harry." Draco was standing about two inches away from Dawn now.  
  
"No; it's about you getting even with him. This is about revenge, sweetheart, and it always has been." He said before capturing her mouth in a second kiss.  
  
Dawn responded to the kiss. Draco moved down to her neck and started sucking gently, all the time nudging her gently over to the bed. "I don't think this is a good idea." Draco didn't stop and Dawn didn't make him. He pulled the strap of her bra down and slid his hand under her top. "Draco, I really don't think this is-" Dawn said, attempting to push him away softly; looking over his shoulder. She suddenly pushed him away hard. "Harry, wait. It's not what it looks like!"  
  
But it was too late; Harry had seen everything.

* * *

Chapter 2: Complete. Please review. If I can spend four hours on a chapter, you can spend four seconds reviewing! Please? 


	3. The Truth

A/N: My sort-of muse (who gives me an idea for a story and then deserts me to finish it) gave me this idea, and I just had to get it down! Anyway, this is going to be a fairly short fic, not like the Witches Watcher (or as I've so fondly named it, the bane of my existence), probably about 5 chappies.

Disclaimer: It's mine! All mine, dammit! OK; I own nothing. Happy now?

**SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY- CHAPTER 3: THE TRUTH **

****

"… it's about you getting even with him. This is about revenge, sweetheart, and it always has been." He said before capturing her mouth in a second kiss.

Dawn responded to the kiss. Draco moved down to her neck and started sucking gently, all the time nudging her gently over to the bed. "I don't think this is a good idea." Draco didn't stop and Dawn didn't make him. He pulled the strap of her top down and slid his hand under her top. "Draco, I really don't think this is-" Dawn said pushing him away softly; looking over his shoulder. She suddenly pushed him away hard. "Harry, wait. It's not what it looks like!"

* * *

****

****

Emotions placed across Harry's face. Disbelief, anger, hurt. Mostly hurt as he watched his girlfriend and his rival kiss passionately. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to try and persuade himself that it wasn't real, this wasn't happening. But it was.

Harry couldn't draw his eyes away. All he could do was stand there in some perverse way and watch as Draco slowly moved her towards their bed, kissing her neck and shoulder.

He had heard what Draco said before he realised what was going on. Getting even with him for what? Revenge? He hadn't done anything! He saw him kiss her. He heard her weak protests. He saw her push him away gently, but he went back to her. His eyes met hers as she looked up and then pushed Draco totally away. Too little, too late.

"Harry, wait. It's not what it looks like."

Then what the hell is it? It looks like his girlfriend was making out with his enemy, but apparently that was wrong. Yeah right.

"I think it is what it looks like… I just came to tell you that Tonks said she'd go in my place; I'm not going anywhere… I guess I'll leave you to it." Harry backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He leant against it to gather himself together before walking away, as far away as he could get without actually leaving the protection of 12 Grimmuld Place.

Draco was slightly shocked at Potter's reaction. No screaming, no tears, no fighting. He shrugged and turned back to Dawn. "Now, where were we?"

"You're unbelievable! Harry's a great guy and I just hurt his feelings. I can't believe I let you ruin things. I'm going after him." She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door.

"Dawn!" Draco called annoyed. "He doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"Maybe not, but I'm gonna try. I want you gone by the time I get back." She said stubbornly and coldly.

Dawn caught up with Harry outside. He was sitting on the rubbish bin just looking into space. She sat down next to him.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Go away." His voice was hollow and gruff.

"Please, just let me explain." Dawn took his silence as a yes and continued. "After patrolling I went to our room and I thought you'd gone. I was upset and angry 'cause I thought you'd left me again."

"So this is all my fault? You were trying to get back at me!" Harry said defensively.

"No, it's my fault. I'm just telling you what I felt. I wasn't trying to get back at you; I just wanted to be close to someone and you weren't there. Draco came in and started staying stuff. He said he cared for me-"

"I care for you." Harry insisted softly.

"-he said that it was just a bit of fun. One thing led to another and you saw what happened." Dawn finished quietly.

"Are you finished?" Dawn nodded. "Good. I already know all that, well, kind of. There are some things that I don't know; I want you to tell me, honestly. Was that the first time?"

"Harry-" Dawn pleaded

"Was it the first time?" He demanded.

"No." Dawn admitted quietly.

"When?"

"I don't see what this is going to-"

"When, Dawn?" His voice was hard and unfeeling.

"Last night when you were away. Harry I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to? What, did you accidentally fall onto his lips? ...Have you slept with him?" She didn't reply. "Oh Merlin. Was it in our bed? It was, wasn't it! Why? I thought you loved me." He finished dejectedly.

"I do. I'm so sorry." Tears started trickling down Dawn's cheeks.

"Yeah, you said. How long has this been going on? Weeks? Months? Have you been seeing him behind my back since we got together?" The hurt was replaced by anger.

"No, of course not! It was just the once."

"And tonight. If I hadn't got back, you would have done it again."

"You were there! You heard me tell him to stop!"

"You didn't try very hard to make him, did you? How am I supposed to believe you? You lied to me. You cheated on me…with Malfoy. I thought I knew you." He got up and went back inside.

"Harry, I love you." Dawn sobbed.

"Yeah? Well, you've got a funny way of showing it." He said scornfully, turning his back on her and going inside.

* * *

The next morning, Dawn woke up alone, tired and feeling very sick. She dashed to the bathroom, and that is where Ginny found her half an hour later.

"I spoke to Harry." Ginny said, sitting down on the edge of the bath tub. "He found out, huh. He was bound to sooner or later."

Dawn didn't say anything. Partly because she had nothing to say and partly because she felt another wave of nausea coming on and spilled the contents of her stomach down the toilet.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, concerned. "Is it Harry?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Dawn wailed. "He saw me and Draco kissing. I was going to stop him, I was just lonely."

"Dawn, don't even think about blaming this on Harry." Ginny warned.

"I'm not." Dawn sighed. "It's 100% my fault; 99% my fault…well it is fault a little!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Gotta face everyone sometime. Besides I feel much better now." She stood up. "Or maybe not…no, I'm fine. I'm fine…I think." Dawn wobbled unsteadily down to breakfast. All eyes turned to her as she sat down. Except for Harry's.

Willow looked disappointed, Spike looked angry, Mrs Weasly looked absolutely livid and Buffy looked pityingly at her. She sat down next to Ginny and looked at her breakfast. After her sickness that morning, she really wasn't hungry. Buffy passed her a steaming cup of hot coffee. But the smell made her nauseous again and she dashed from the room.

"What was all that about?" Buffy asked

"Dawn's not feeling so good." Ginny explained. "She was sick this morning."

However much he tried, Harry couldn't stop the concern that built up inside of him.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Potter all alone." Draco taunted.

"Get lost, Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Where's your girlfriend scarhead? Found someone better has she?" The ex-Slytherin smirked.

Harry clenched his fists by his side. 'He just wants to wind you up. Don't let him do it.' He told himself. "Shut up, ferret-face."

"Mind you, I'm not gonna complain. She's a firecracker, but then you probably know that…or do you? Maybe the reason she was so keen to get it on with me, was because you weren't giving her any. You're not a eunuch are you?" Draco eyed Harry up and down warily.

Harry's face had gone crimson as he fought to keep himself under control.

"Ah well, your loss is another's gain. Your little slut- wait, she's my little slut now isn't she? Anyway, '_Dawnie'_ is-"

Suddenly, Draco found himself soaring across the room.

"I'd advise you not to talk about my sister like that Mister Malfoy." Buffy said in a voice of steel, her eyes flashing and Draco found out what it was like to get on the wrong side of a slayer.

"Are you alright Harry?" the slayer asked.

"I'm fine." He ground out.

"You know Dawn loves you, don't you. She regretted _him _by the next morning; this thing between the two of you is tearing her apart and, believe me, that never ends well for anyone. Anyway, don't let him get to you. See ya!" and with that the whirlwind slayer rushed out of the room, leaving Harry standing open mouthed and Draco picking himself off the floor.

* * *

Dawn ventured down into the lounge nervously. She wasn't in the mood for seeing Harry right now. Mrs Weasly was the only one there, so Dawn sat down and started to read the daily prophet. One of the headlines jumped out of her:

**_Harry Potter Betrayed by Love _**_reported by Rita Skeeter_

_You would think that with all the hardships the-boy-who-lived has faced since the tragic death of his parents; he had deserved some luck in his love life. But no; Harry was cruelly cheated on by his girlfriend, an American muggle born. _

_It is rumoured that Dawn Summers has had a string of affairs over their two year relationship, one man, Angus Bellbottom, describes his meeting with her. "Miss Summers did not mention that she was in a relationship, [he says] if she did I, of course, would not have got involved. I was taken in by her…just like Harry Potter!"_

_Muggle borns are notorious for their muggle ways, and if this is one of them we can only warn Harry Potter, and the rest of the wizarding world, to steer well clear. _

"Oh my God." Dawn whispered to herself upon reading the article.

"Is that the 'Daily Prophet'? Don't worry, they print all kinds of trash. Most people know it's a load of rubbish." Mrs Weasly said, not looking up for her knitting. She didn't speak with her usual warmth, but Dawn was surprised that she was talking to her at all. Mrs Weasly was known for being very protective of her family, and to her Harry was family.

"If you want my advice," she said, "then you'll take no notice of that nonsense and talk to Harry."

"Why? Why do you want me to talk to him?" Dawn asked.

Mrs Weasly looked at her as if she was crazy. "Because you make him happy." She explained slowly and patronisingly. Dawn looked surprised and Mrs Wesley rolled her eyes: "Americans!"

* * *

Dawn and Harry were avoiding each other. Dawn spent most of the day in their room, thinking about what Mrs Weasly had told her, and Harry spent it in Ron's thinking about what Buffy had said.

Ginny tried to talk to Harry, but he was still mad and hurt. Although; he was starting to believe that Dawn had spoken the truth; that it had been a one off. After all, he did hear Dawn pushing Draco away and she came after him instead of staying with the ferret.

Harry had let his anger get the better of him and given Draco a black eye. He had been a lot nicer to be around after that, and Draco had the smirk wiped off his face once and for all and was also more bearable.

Ginny took Dawn's dinner up to her room as she still wasn't feeling right. She also collected some of Harry's belongings from the room he shared with Dawn and moved them into Ron's room (he was still away).

A couple of days later, things returned to normal; more or less. Dawn and Harry were still avoiding each other, despite all the efforts to get them to talk, and Dawn was avoiding Draco like the plague, but apart from that…

A few days after Harry found out, Dawn was still being sick in the mornings. Buffy asked Willow to check on her sister. Just to make sure that it was just her being very upset about Harry making her sick as everyone thought, and not something serious.

"OK, Dawnie, just lie back and I'll see what's wrong." Willow said chirpily; it annoyed Dawn to no end; how can anyone by that happy this early in the morning? OK, so it was 11am, but still...

Willow placed her hands over Dawn's belly and a golden glow emitted from them. She moved them slowly over her stomach, muttering to herself.

"Right, all looks normal, let me just look over here…Oh Goddess." Willow pulled back, ash white.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, worried.

"Dawnie; I don't really know how to say this…you're pregnant."

Dawn's face also went white as a sheet and she felt an entirely different kind of sickness. "Pregnant?"

* * *

Uh-oh! Who's the daddy? Is it Draco or Harry or someone else?

Now this is the part where I beg for reviews so here we go; please review, blah, blah, blah, please review. Got it? Great!


	4. The Choices

**A/N:** My sort-of muse (who gives me an idea for a story and then deserts me to finish it) gave me this idea, and I just had to get it down! Anyway, this is going to be a fairly short fic, not like the Witches Watcher (or as I've so fondly named it, the bane of my existence), probably about 5 chappies.

Thank you to Lolly6, Heather, Thunder, CoffeeAddict14, Draco-FutureBF and Dramaswimer for reviewing. To Draco-FutureBF, sorry! And to everyone else who figured it out, I know that it was impossible!  
  
**Disclaimer:** It's mine! All mine, dammit! OK; I own nothing. Happy now?

Follows on from last chap. _This is the last chapter, folks!_  
  
**SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY- CHAPTER 4: THE CHOICE**

****  
  
"Pregnant? How pregnant?" Dawn squeaked.  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders. "No more than three months, I think."  
  
"So it could be anything under that? Anything at all, I don't know, say, about a week ago?"  
  
"Sorry Dawnie. I really can't tell." Willow said apologetically.  
  
"I don't believe this. I don't want to be pregnant, I can't be pregnant. You must've made a mistake." Dawn looked accusingly at Willow.  
  
"Dawn; I'm-"  
  
"No!" Dawn interrupted her. "I'm not pregnant, OK? And don't tell anyone!" The brunette stormed out of her room, slamming the door as she went.  
  
"Well, that went well." Willow muttered sarcastically to herself.  
  
Over the next few days, Dawn was still adamant that she wasn't pregnant and told Willow so every time she tried to bring up the subject. She blamed the sickness on a stomach bug until it vanished about a week later. Willow was beginning to doubt herself. Maybe she had made a mistake.  
  
Dawn was still avoiding Harry, but she didn't have to worry about Draco anymore; Dumbledore had sent him to Paris to help prevent an uprising there as dark wizards heard about Voldermort and began to follow him from all over the world.  
  
Harry had been spending a lot of time away; more so than when he was with Dawn, so he did not have to see her much. He had joined Ron and Hermione for a few days, but they were too lovey-dovey for him at the moment so he joined Moody and Kinsley Shacklebolt in Leeds.  
  
Dawn had been spending a lot of time just sitting in the lounge with whoever was about. As long as it wasn't Willow. Today she was spending some quality time with Spike, without Buffy for a change, and they were watching some crappy old British black and white film.  
  
"Who's that?" Dawn asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day.  
  
"That's Juliet's brother; the one who's secretly in love with the maid." Spike explained with the patience of an immortal vampire. Which wasn't as much as it should have been, really.  
  
"Oh." Dawn snuggled closer to Spike who put his arm around her, grateful for the peace. "We should do this more often, like we used to."  
  
"Sure nibblet; now shut up and let me watch the film." They sat there for a few moments before Spike bolted upright throwing Dawn to the floor.  
  
"Hey watch it!" She exclaimed angrily. But the blond vampire didn't respond. He sat there, his gaze glued to her not-quite-flat belly.  
  
"I can hear it." He whispered, his eyes as round as saucers.  
  
"Hear what?" Dawn squirmed under his stare.  
  
"Dawn; you've got two heartbeats." Spike said very seriously.  
  
"Two heartbeats? That's impossible." Dawn said unconvincingly.  
  
"You knew!" Spike accused.  
  
"Knew what?" Dawn's voice trembled slightly.  
  
"Bloody hell, nibbet. What didn't you tell anyone?" He could always tell when she was lying. He could smell it; Dawn had always found the smelling thing a bit gross, though.  
  
No point in pretending anymore, she'd known deep down that she really was pregnant ever since Willow had told her. Spike would tell Buffy who whilst being able to keep her own secret identity for years, when it came to other people's secrets, she was a total blabbermouth.  
  
"I don't want it." Dawn whispered quietly so that if it weren't for Spike's supernatural hearing, he wouldn't have heard her.  
  
"What did Harry say?" The vampire asked uncomfortably. He was a big bag vampire dammit; he couldn't do the teenage angst thing.  
  
"I haven't told him! I don't even know it it's his!" Dawn cried.  
  
"Oh God! How long were you sleeping with the blond git? Or was it someone else?" Spike groaned, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"It was just the once! God, Spike, do you think I'm some kind of whore?" She glared at him, hands-on-hips.  
  
Alarm bells went off in Spike's head. 'Red alert! Red Alert! Pissed off nineteen year old! Red Alert!' There was no good way to answer that question.  
  
"Of course not. But it was just a one off with that prick then it must be Harry's." He reasoned.  
  
"How do you know that? It only takes once you know!" Dawn was getting more and more pissed off and desperate.  
  
"Dawn, calm down and listen to me. I heard the heartbeat. Vampires don't hear heartbeats until you're at least two months up the duff." He lit a cigarette and sat back down leisurely.  
  
"Really?" A spark of hope returned to Dawn's eyes.  
  
"Would I lie to you? Well, ok, maybe I would, but not about this. Trust me. There, all better, now?" Dawn nodded with a slight smile and roll of her eyes at the choice of expression; she wasn't a baby! "Good. Now I'm gonna have to rip his skinny little arms off his body and beat him into a bloody pulp with 'em."  
  
"What? Why?" Dawn said alarmed.  
  
"No-one touches you without my say-so!" Spike raged.  
  
"Spike, please."  
  
"Don't you turn those eyes on me!" He backed up a little; that look was bloody powerful and Dawn knew it. 'Stupid Summers women and their stupid eyes!' 

Dawn pouted even harder, "Please."

Spike threw his arms up is resignation. "Fine. The little twerp lives...for now."  
  
"Thank you, Spike!" The pouty eyes vanished as quickly as they came.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just go upstairs and talk to him before he leaves again." He watched her climb the stairs and smiled encouragingly when she looked back at him. "Kids." He muttered after she had gone.

* * *

"Come in." Harry said wearily when he heard the knock on his door. "What do you want?" He asked coldly when he saw who it was standing there.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Dawn entered the room. "Please, Harry."  
  
He indicated a spot on the bed he was sitting on and Dawn moved sat on it.  
  
"I've missed you." Dawn said simply.  
  
"Is that was you came here to say?" His voice was still harsh and unfeeling.  
  
"No. I've got something to tell you, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."  
  
'Here we go,' Harry thought, 'she's seeing Draco. I knew this would happen.'  
  
"Harry, I'm pregnant."  
  
"What? I mean, I'm sure you and Draco will make great parents." Harry fiddled with the bedcover, not looking at Dawn.  
  
"It's not Draco's; it's yours." She said, surprised that she would think that.  
  
"That's impossible; we were always careful. I'm not taking the blame for his mistakes." Harry said savagely.  
  
"Harry; I'm 100% positive that it's yours. I only slept with Malfoy once, I told you! And those dates don't add up." She said desperately.  
  
"How am I supposed to believe you? Get out; I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
Dawn felt tears welling up in her eyes and fled out of the room so he wouldn't see. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as his ex ran from the room, but she had brought it on herself.  
  
"Dawn, what's the matter?" Ginny quite literally ran into the crying Dawn as she ran towards her room.  
  
"He wouldn't believe me! I told him it was his, but he won't believe me!" She sobbed into her friends arms.  
  
"Who wouldn't believe you?" Ginny asked; Dawn wasn't making any sense.  
  
"Harry wouldn't; I told him it was his!"  
  
"I don't understand. What's his?" Ginny questioned, even more confused.  
  
"The baby." Dawn said before breaking down completely in Ginny's shocked hug.

* * *

When Dawn had calmed down, she explained everything to Ginny.  
  
"He'll come round eventually." Ginny said soothingly after she had finished.  
  
"No, he won't. He really hates me." Dawn said dejectedly.  
  
"He loves you, he's just... really mad."  
  
"There's only one thing I can do. I can't bring this baby up on my own and Harry won't help." Dawn stood up and started pacing the length of the room.  
  
"I'll help and Buffy will help too." Ginny promised.  
  
"No, I can't do. I have to get rid of it."  
  
"You mean have an abortion?" Ginny asked aghast.  
  
Dawn nodded, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "I have too."

* * *

Two days later, Dawn was sitting in the termination clinic. Ginny had been sworn to secrecy and no matter how much she tried, Dawn couldn't be talked round.  
  
"Dawn Summers?" The receptionist said friendlily.  
  
"Yes?" Dawn replied nervously.  
  
"If you could just fill in this form and then you'll be called for a preliminary examination." She smiled kindly at Dawn. "And remember, you can change your mind at any point."  
  
Dawn hesitated slightly before then took the clipboard offered to her and returned to her seat in the bright white waiting room.

* * *

Ginny paused before knocking on the door. She had promised Dawn. But Harry was her friend too, and he deserved to know. But still...  
  
She shook herself, both mentally and physically, and rapped sharply on the door.  
  
"Come in. Ginny, what are you doing here? If it's about Dawn then I don't want to know."  
  
"Sit." She commanded. He did; no-one messed with Ginny Weasly when she was in this mood. "It's Dawn-"  
  
"I don't want to know." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Tough. She's having an abortion." She got strait to the point as per usual.  
  
"So?" Harry said sullenly.  
  
"Don't you care? This is your child, Harry! Not Draco's or anyone else's, yours!"  
  
"How do you know?" He asked helplessly. "How do you know that she wasn't sleeping with Malfoy for months?"  
  
"Do you hear yourself right now? It was a one off! How many times do you have to hear it! And right now Dawn thinks you hate her and is terminating your child because you're to pig headed to admit you still love her." Ginny ranted.  
  
"She lied to me." Harry said meekly.  
  
"And then she told you the truth. Get over it!"  
  
"It was really just a one off? It's really mine?" He asked, barely daring to hope.  
  
"An empathetic yes to both questions." Ginny assured him.  
  
"I've got to stop her. Ginny, where-"  
  
"Oakville Road, number 126." She answered before he even finished the question.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny."  
  
"It's OK, now go!" She smiled as he ran out his room, and then frowned. What if he didn't make it on time?

* * *

"OK, everything seems to be fine, Miss Summers. If you'd just take a seat in the waiting room and you'll be called through shortly." The young doctor who had given Dawn her preliminary exam said whilst writing something in his notes.  
  
Dawn nodded mutely and headed back out into the waiting room. There was a 'quit smoking' poster on the opposite wall and she stared at it without really seeing it.  
  
"Dawn Summers? Come this way please." Dawn followed the doctor out and towards a room at the end of the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was racing across London. The clinic wasn't too far from Grimmuld Place and he'd gotten to know the area well over the years he'd lived there.  
  
He ran past the sign that said 'Oakville Road'. '126, 126, 126' he repeated over and over in his head.  
  
"100." He muttered. "110, 112...118, 120...124, 126." He ran up the stairs and found himself in a waiting room, but Dawn wasn't there. There was a kindly looking woman on reception and he ran up to her.  
  
"I need to find Dawn Summers!" He gasped.  
  
"You might be too late. She's just gone through there." The woman pointed towards the end of the corridor and Harry set off at a run towards it and burst inside.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Am I in time? I can't let you do this!" He panted.  
  
"Can I have a minute?" Dawn asked the doctor who nodded and went into a side room without a word.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I should have supported you."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I just dropped this enormous bomb shell on you and expected you to deal."  
  
"I can. Deal with it I mean."  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes. It'll be hard work, though. I shouldn't have gone away so much." Harry admitted.  
  
"And I shouldn't have bottled up what I was feeling."  
  
"And you shouldn't have slept with Draco." Harry pointed out.  
  
"That too." 

"You have to promise me...do you want to make this work?"

"More than anything." She replied simply.  
  
"Dawn; I don't want you to have an abortion." He took her hand in his.  
  
"OK."  
  
"OK? That's it?"  
  
"The only reason I was having it was because I didn't think you would be there for me...for us." Dawn said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry looked down and scuffed the floor with his toe.  
  
"You don't have to be; I'm the one who should be sorry, if I hadn't been so stupid all this" she gestured around the room "wouldn't have happened ... I never stopped loving you."  
  
"Me neither. We can make this work." Harry assured.  
  
"I know we can." Dawn smiled genuinely at him.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.  
  
Dawn slipped her hand in his. "Definitely."  
  
As they left the clinic, a new thought, a much more worrying thought occurred to Harry.  
  
"Oh, Merlin. Buffy's gonna kill me." He groaned.  
  
Dawn giggled and slipped her arm around his waist. They would be a family; just the three of them. Everything was back to how it was meant to be.  
  
** THE END**  
  
Did you like the story? Are you glad it's over? For the last time this story, Please review!


End file.
